En la Tienda
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Ryo y Fubuki llevan a Johan y Judai a la tienda y se arrepienten de haberlo hecho cuando Johan y Judai encuentran los carritos de la tienda. Un poquitíto de idolshipping y spiritshipping crack... -M.


**Monkey: ­­¡¡¡GX NO ES MIO!!! Y solamente hize este fic porque no hay mucho Spiritshipping en español así que decidí hacer esto. Y sí, ya lo sé, jerré los acentos o escribí palabras mal. ¡Por lo menos trate! Y si alguién quiere ayudarme a correguir mis errores, eso seria padrísimo. :D AH! Y esto casi no es Spiritshipping solamente porque Johan y Judai están chiquitos. :3**

* * *

¡¡CRASH!!

—¡¡AAHH!!—

Ryo apretó la puente de su nariz. —Y aquí vamos otra vez...—

—Oye Ryo, ¿no crees qué deberias de encontrarlos antes de que causen desmadre y medio?— Fubuki preguntó mientras trataba de escoger entre la caja de Trix o la caja de Fruit Loops.

Ryo rodó sus ojos y contestó sarcásticamente, —Sí, porque es _tan _fácil de encontrar a esos dos demonios.—

Fubuki optó por llevarse la caja de Trix y puso la otra caja donde estaba. Se rió. —Vamos Ryo, ellos no son tan malos como tú piensas que son.—

El peliazulado lo miró fijamente. —¿De bajo cuál piedra has estado viviendo en los últimos cinco años? Esos dos son el diablo encarnado dos veces. ¡Dos veces!— Él miró por todos lados.

Él y Fubuki estaban adentro de un super mercado y vinieron con el hermano menor de Ryo, Johan, y el primo de Fubuki, Judai. En cuanto Ryo habia parado el carro, Johan y Judai salieron corriendo de ahí para causar caos en la tienda.

—Mejor me huviera traído a Sho y dejar a Johan y Judai en la casa, así sería la mejor manera de prevenir la destrucción del mundo, bueno, al menos de esta tienda,— el chavo de mal humor dijo amargamente. Sho era el hermanito de Ryo y Johan.

Fubuki alzó una ceja. —¿En la casa? ¿Solos? ¿Con una fuente ilimitada de azúcar? ¿Y sin nadie que les diga 'no'?— El moreno de dieciséis años puso so mano sobre la frente de Ryo. —¿Te sientes bien?—

El peliazulado también de dieciséis años quitó la mano de Fubuki de su cara y volvió a mirar por todos lados. —Ok, ya me estoy asustando. ¿Dónde diablos están? No he oido ningún choque por aquí...—

—Ni lo digas porque nos vas a dar la mala suerte.—

—Rayos. Lo último que me faltaba fuera que también nos echen de aquí también. ¡Será el quinto este mes! Si siguen así, voy a tener que ir a siguiente ciudad más nomás para comprar comida.—

—Sabes, si nomás los dejas en la casa tú no tuvieras este problema.—

Ellos empezaron a caminar por la tienda a ver si encontraban a Johan y Judai.

—Esa no es una opción y tú lo sabes. Mi madre siempre trae Sho con ella y me deja al demonio en mi cargo. ¡Y tú agregandole Judai no es ningun ayuda!—

Fubuki miró hacia atrás y sonrió debilmente. —Buenas y malas noticias.—

Ryo alzó una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Cuáles son las buenas?—

—Las buenas son que ya encontré a Johan y Judai.—

—Y déjame adivino, ¿están a punto de chocar con nosotros?—

—Sip.—

¡¡CRASH!!

—¡¡Síííí!!— dos niños de ocho años exclamaron. —¡Logramos escapar de los guardias y encontramos a Ryo y Fubuki!—

—¡Oigan! ¡Bájense de mí inmediatamente!— Ryo gritó.

Él estaba en el suelo con Fubuki arriba de él y Johan y Judai sobre ellos, Judai a mero arriba.

Rápidamente, los niños se bajaron de él y Ryo tumbó Fubuki al suelo.

—¡Córrele!— Johan gritó y él y Judai corrieron de ahí y se subieron a uno de los carritos de la tienda, Judai en frente y Johan atrás. Johan empujó el carrito un poco y cuando ya estaba corriendo lo suficientemente rápido para poder escapar, él se subió arriba con Judai.

—¡¡WEEEEE!— ellos dijieron con felicidad.

Ryo corrió tras ellos pero Fubuki lo detuvo.

—No los vas a alcanzar,— el moreno le dijo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?—

¡¡CRASH!!

—...Eso es como lo sé.—

Johan y Judai terminaron chocando contra una montaña de rollos de papel para el baño. Johan se paró y ayudó a que Judai se levantara también.

—Bueno, por lo menos caímos en algo suave,— Johan notó.

Judai asintió. —Sabes, me pregunto si siguimos así, como será nuestro futuro...—

Johan y Judai pensaron por un momento.

~El Futuro~

—¡En la torre! Córrele qué nos alcánzan!— Judai exclamó. Él y Johan ya tenian quince años y estaban en la escuela. Acabában de accidentalmente tirar un cubo de pintura verde sobre un atléta y su equipo.

—¡¿Cómo nos pudimos equivocar de víctima?!— Johan se preguntó.

—¡Qué conste que se los adverti!— Fubuki gritó alegremente, haciendo un ademán tras ellos.

Johan y Judai corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Mira! ¡Nuestra salvación!— Judai exclamó, apuntando hacia enfrente donde habia...¿un carrito de compras?

—¡Pero Judai! ¡Ya no cabemos ahí!—

—¡Pues a la mejor tú no, pero yo sí! ¡Así que empujame!—

—¡Judai!—

Pasaron corriendo cerca de Ryo. El susodicho negó su cabeza.

—Par de pendejos...—

¡¡CRASH!!

~El Presente~

Johan y Judai se miraron y luego miraron al carrito que estaba un poco lejos de ellos. Sonrieron.

—¿Te echo una carrera?— Judai preguntó cuando vieron que venian unos guardias que se miraban enojadísimos.

—¿El quién pierda tiene que molestar a Ryo para el resto del día?— Johan añadió cuando los guardias se acercaron.

—¡Sale!—

Los dos corrieron hacia el carrito, pasando a Fubuki y Ryo.

—Nunca más los vuelvo a traer aquí.— Ryo dijo, negando su cabeza.

—No creo que será un problema, digo, después de esto, ya no creo que te van a dejar entrar aquí.— Fubuki dijo honestamente.

Ryo lo miró con rabia.

Fubuki sonrió inocentemente. —¿Qué? Solo digo la neta.—

Johan y Judai sonrieron.

A ellos le encantaban ir a la tienda con Ryo y Fubuki.

* * *

**Monkey: Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Fue horrible. u.u" Y sí, Johan y Ryo son familia al igual que Judai y Fubuki. Si no les gusta eso, pues lamento que ustedes hayan perdido su tiempo pero ¡gracias por haber leido mi fic!**


End file.
